


Say Please

by Cassie (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie
Summary: "You want me to fuck you? Ask nicely, Daniel.."
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to shanachie for the beta :)

Daniel groaned as Jack's grip on the back of his neck tightened, pressing him harder against the wall. His fingers scrabbled against the wallpaper, licking his lips as he rolled his hips back against Jack. 

"Yeah?" Jack chuckled; his breath warm over Daniel's cheek. "Something you want?" He rubbed against Daniel and Daniel rocked back, arched his back and pressed his ass into Jack's crotch. 

"You to stop teasing and fuck me," Daniel ground out. 

Jack bit down lightly on Daniel's earlobe, his hand sliding from Daniel's neck to tangle in his hair, tugging his head back. He kissed Daniel sloppily, biting and nipping at his lips until they were red and swollen. "You want me to fuck you? Ask nicely, Danny..." 

"Fuck you," Daniel gasped, bucking and grinding against Jack, wincing as his hair was pulled. 

"Thought you wanted me to fuck you?" Jack's free hand dropped to Daniel's waist, popping the button on his jeans, pulling his zipper down. "You do, don't you? You want me to fuck you?" He ran the tips of his fingers over Daniel's boxers, feeling his cock twitch and harden under his hand. 

Daniel whined and thrust into Jack's hand. "Jack..." He bucked and writhed making Jack chuckle and hold him tighter. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Jack's hand slid into Daniel's boxers, one finger teasing the underside of his cock. "Answer the question, Daniel."

"Yes!" 

"Ask me nicely," Jack reminded him, fingers curling loosely around his cock, stroking him maddeningly slow and gently. His lips moved to Daniel's neck; biting, licking and sucking as he rubbed his erection against Daniel's ass. "If you want me to fuck you, Daniel, you gotta ask me nicely." 

Daniel groaned, his head dropping forward as far as it could with Jack's grip on his hair. His hands curled into fists and he pounded them against the wall as he rocked his hips back and forth between Jack's cock and fingers. He bit down on his lip, breath starting to come in pants as Jack teased him mercilessly. He moaned wordlessly, needy noises escaping him, his legs moving further apart, feet moving restlessly against the carpet, his cock almost fully hard as Jack kept stroking him. "I... fuck... Jack..."

"Be a good boy, Daniel." 

Daniel could feel the heat flooding his cheeks at Jack's words, at the effect they had on him. He shuddered and squeezed his eyes closed, his hips jerking into Jack's fist. He panted slightly, catching his breath before replying. "If you don't hurry the fuck up and fuck me, Jack, I'll find someone else to do it!" 

Jack laughed, teeth grazing at Daniel's neck. "That so?" 

"Oh, yeah." He tried to turn his head to grin at Jack, but Jack's grip on his hair was too tight and held him in place. "The SGC is full of airmen who want a piece of my ass. I'd be able to find plenty willing to fuck me." 

Daniel whimpered as Jack's hand tightened around his erection, then yelped as Jack released his hair, hand came down on his ass with a loud smack. "Jack!" He bucked his hips forward into Jack's fist, feeling himself grow harder, his cock twitching. "Fuck..." 

"I don't think so, Danny." Jack's grip on him shifted, further smacks to his ass before Jack grabbed a handful of it and squeezed. "This ass is mine, and the only person who's gonna fuck it is me."

"You keep saying that." Daniel let his head fall against the wall and arched his back into Jack's touch. "So, stop talking about it and get on with fucking me if you're going to." 

"And I told you to ask nicely," Jack reminded him. His hand moved from Daniel's ass and cock to grip his hips, thrusting against him, his cock slipping between Daniel's thighs. "You want to be fucked, you ask for it. I could always just get myself off like this." 

"Ja-ack," Daniel groaned, sparks of need crashing through him as Jack thrust against his thighs. His cock and balls ached, and he bucked his hips into thin air. "Oh... " He bit down on his lips to stifle the pleas that he could feel ready to tumble out. 

Jack grunted in response, fingers digging in to Daniel's hips hard enough to bruise. "So fucking good, Daniel." 

"Please." The word spilled out before Daniel could stop it. "Jack, _please_."

"What was that?" Jack stilled and Daniel could hear the smile on his face. "Daniel?" he prompted. 

"Please," Daniel whispered. "I need.. you..." he groaned, exhaling raggedly as one of Jack's hands slid round to cup his balls. "Fuck.. Oh god Jack, please fuck me. Fuck my ass. Fuck me hard." 

"You want me to fuck you?" Jack asked slowly, fingers teasing along the underside of Daniel's cock. 

Daniel groaned and rocked against Jack. "Yes!" His cheeks flushed pink at the desperation he could hear in his voice but he was too far gone to care. "Fuck me, Jack. I need you to fuck me. Please stop teasing, I can't... Just fucking fuck me." 

Jack spun them around to push Daniel's back against the wall and pressed against him from chest to hip. Daniel whimpered and bucked against him, hands grabbing at Jack's shoulders as Jack held him tight and kissed him hard. "You beg so nicely," Jack grinned against Daniel's lips. "But what if I don't want to fuck you?" He slid a hand between them as he talked, stroking Daniel's erection. Pulling back for a moment, he took both Daniel's and his cock in one hand, holding them together and fisting them, thrusting his hips forward. 

A whimper escaped Daniel and he thrust into Jack's hand, feeling Jack's cock pulsating against his. He locked his knees, need crashing through him. He was so close to coming, so close. Tightening his hands on Jack's shoulders, Daniel kissed him again, sloppy and desperate. "Jack, I'm gonna... Please..." 

Jack groaned and thrust back, breath catching in his chest. "What if I want to come, to make you come, just like this?" Daniel could feel the tremors coursing through Jack, knew he wasn't far from the edge either. 

"No... no..." Daniel shook his head. "Fuck, Jack..." But it was too late and he felt his body start to shake, waves of pleasure through his back, chest and stomach as he started to come. "Fuck... Oh God, Jack... Fuck..." He trailed off into a needy sob as Jack released him and stepped away, come dribbling as his orgasm was stopped in its tracks, ruining his climax.

"Not yet," Jack growled. "Not like this." 

"Jack.." Daniel reached out for Jack, taking a step forward then yelping as Jack grabbed his arm and propelled him across the room, bending him over the edge of the bed with another slap to his ass that made Daniel grab at the sheets with a groan. "Yes... yes... fuck me." 

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Fuck you so hard." 

Daniel looked over his shoulder and shivered at the hungry look on Jack's face, the flush of arousal colouring his skin. He grinned and licked his lips before arching his back and offering his ass to Jack, who groaned in response. 

"Lube." Jack reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He quickly slicked up his erection, breath quickening as he slid his hands over Daniel's ass, petting the skin before grabbing a hip with one hand. 

The first press of Jack’s fingers into his ass made Daniel groan, his head dropping forward onto the mattress. He held his breath as Jack slid his fingers in and out, grunting with every inward thrust. “Yes, like that.” The first burn of penetration faded and Jack’s fingers kept working him, stretching him until Daniel was rocking back against him. “More,” he begged hoarsely. 

“More?” Jack’s voice was just as rough and Daniel shivered at the sound. 

“More, plea...” Daniel whimpered, high-pitched, as Jack’s fingers stroked over his prostate, his muscles tightening. Daniel mewled and keened as Jack repeated the touch, fingers teasing him until his was cock aching, his hips were bucking in need and he was begging to be fucked. Jack pulled his fingers away and Daniel whined in loss. 

Sweat trickling down his back, Daniel pushed himself up on his elbows. He exhaled shakily as Jack pressed his cock inside, panting as he was filled. "Fuck, Jack." He rocked back against Jack. "Fuck." 

With a deep moan that made Daniel's knees weak, Jack slid his hand into Daniel's hair and tightened his grip on Daniel's hip. "This what you want?" 

"Yes," Daniel gasped, his feet shifting restlessly on the floor. He spread his legs wider, canting his hips back, forcing Jack in deeper. "Move. Now." Jack didn't respond, didn't move, and Daniel fisted the sheets, gritting his teeth. "Fuck. Please. " His voice broke, his whole body tensing then going lax under Jack. "Jack, _please_. " 

Jack's answering guttural groan was almost enough to make Daniel come. The sound echoed around Daniel's skull, making it hard to breathe. He was panting hard as Jack started pounding into him, his world shrinking down to the feel of Jack's hand in his hair and Jack's cock in his ass, stars bursting in front of his eyes. "Yes... fuck... like that... fuck me... I'm gonna... I'm com... fuck..." 

Waves of electricity sparked through Daniel, spreading out from low down in his belly and racing up his spine. His balls throbbed and he felt the pressure building through his cock, exploding as he orgasmed with a yell. 

The force of his orgasm made Daniel forget how to breathe, his head going light and his arms and legs going numb. It was only Jack's grip on him that stopped him from sliding down off the bed. He was vaguely aware of Jack coming but the next thing he knew was Jack was pressed against his back, breathing heavily in his ear. He could feel the come in his ass, Jack's lax cock resting against his thigh.

"Back with me?" Jack chuckled affectionately

Daniel licked his lips and nodded. He turned his head to the side and kissed Jack. "You?"

"Oh yeah." Jack's grin was lazy as he pushed himself up onto shaky legs. He crawled onto the bed, moving to sit against the headboard, then pulled Daniel up. 

Daniel collapsed against the pillows, still breathing heavily, his skin still tingly. "That was..." 

"Fun," Jack supplied. "The word you're looking for is fun." He leaned over and kissed Daniel, slow and gentle, thumb brushing over his lips "You beg so good," he teased.

Daniel blushed and ducked his head. He took a slow, deep breath; inhaling through his nose and out through his mouth. He opened his mouth to reply but a yawn came out instead as he came down from the endorphin high. Curling up against Jack, he threw a leg over Jack's and rested his head on Jack's chest, fingers carding through the greying hair. 

~El Fin~


End file.
